


scarf

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BetaVerse, Fluff, M/M, scarves!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want to finish this... but i cant finish it because i cant see where it goes on from here</p></blockquote>





	scarf

Komaeda just stared at the badly decorated box that is sitting on his lap, furrowing his brows ever so slightly. Hinata was beside him, nervously waiting for him open the present he gave him for his birthday (and mentally hoping he wouldn't mind the bad decorating.. He isn't fond of gift wrapping). Awkward silence fell upon them for what felt like an eternity until the albino spoke.  
  
"What is... this?" He questioned, almost mockingly. Hinata stutters with his words as the other boy continues to stare at his present. When he gathers his cool, he replies but a few words were stuttered or rushed. "I-Its a present...! A birthday present!" He pauses for 3 seconds until he flushes a rosy pink when he continues. "F-for... You.."  
  
The other boy changes a bit pink until he unwraps the gift to see a.... Scarf. A black scarf. Komaeda's eyes twinkle a little bit that mostly goes by unnoticed, but judging by Hinata's big, dumb grin, he most likely noticed it.  
  
Picking up the scarf and left, Komaeda was on cloud nine. When the white head was out of sight, Hinata let out a sigh of relief and let his mind wander about how damn _cute_ his boyfriend is. "Hey, idiot." Komaeda's cold, but light voice sounded through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to finish this... but i cant finish it because i cant see where it goes on from here


End file.
